Le défaut suprême d'Albus Dumbledore
by Bubus49
Summary: Tout le monde pensait qu'Albus Dumbledore était parfait, qu'il ne possédait absolument aucun défaut. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, Albus Dumbledore n'est qu'un homme. Il a des défauts et comme chacun, un défaut suprême.


Albus Dumbledore se réveilla d'excellente humeur en cette magnifique matinée de printemps. Il fallait dire qu'il se réveillait toujours de bonne humeur, peut importait le moment ou la saison. Donc, comme chaque matin, il commença son petit rituel personnel: il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, s'habilla dans une de ses robes excentriques, peignit ses cheveux et sa barbe. Il prit un bonbon d'un petit bol posé sur sa table de nuit qu'il savoura. Puis il descendit dans son bureau.

Arrivé à destination, il donna de la nourriture à son phénix, Fumseck. Celui-ci chanta doucement, ceci étant sa façon d'exprimer sa joie d'être enfin nourri. Les portraits, comme à leur habitude, faisaient semblant de dormir, sauf le portrait d'Armando Dippet, qui suivit le professeur Dumbledore de son regard tendre et protecteur. Pour en revenir à ce dernier, il avait commencer à - chose extrêmement étrange, je vous l'accorde - à faire un petit peu de rangement. Il n'était pas encore l'heure du petit déjeuner et comme son ventre criait famine, il devait s'occuper. Et vu que Minerva McGonagall n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre du... Disons, "bazar" pour rester poli, il pouvait se rabattre sur cette idée.

En parlant de plaintes incessantes, le professeur McGonagall avait également suggéré à notre professeur bien-aimé de faire un petit régime. Le prétexte étant qu'il "mangeait trop de sucreries et que cela pourrait lui être nocif". Idée absolument absurde, avait pensé Dumbledore. Il avait néanmoins accepté de faire des efforts, contredire Minerva McGonagall aurait été du suicide.

Mais malgré tout, le fait de voir son petit bol rempli de sucreries posé sur son bureau le faisait céder immédiatement. Bonbons aux citrons, Suçacides, Fizwizbiz, dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu, bonbons au caramel et autres sucreries dans le genre étaient indispensables à la survie d'Albus Dumbledore. Des fois il essayait vraiment, et finissait toujours par échouer lamentablement. Même combattre Grindelwald et Tom en même temps aurait été plus facile...

Bref, tout ceci pour dire que pendant son, appelons cela rangement matinal, le directeur de la plus grande école de Sorcellerie prenait une petite sucrerie, puis une deuxième, et puis une troisième, jusqu'à terminer le petit bol. A ce moment là, il fallait ouvrir les réserves. Et très rarement, lorsque les réserves étaient vides, on pouvait assister à une petite dépression de la part du directeur:

Premièrement, il pleurait un bon coup en se demandant pourquoi cela lui arrivait, qu'avait-il fait de mal...

Deuxièmement, il se reprenait et contactait son frère pour lui demander d'acheter des bonbons.

Troisièmement, il remplissait ses réserves et ses petits bols disposés dans son bureau et dans ses appartements personnels.

Quatrièmement, il sautait de joie.

Comme quoi ses dépressions à lui ne font pas partis des plus horribles.

Donc, n'empêche-t-il le fait que, ce matin, le professeur Dumbledore commença à sa poser des questions. Et il en vint à une décision extrêmement importante qui bouleversera le restant de ses jours. Oui, c'est la décision de se mettre sérieusement au régime.

Alors, il décida de confier toutes les sucreries qu'il avait à McGonagall et lui demanda de bien les cacher de manière à ce qu'il ne les retrouve _jamais_. Il avait fait cela en passant bien entendu par une nouvelle dépression commençant par des larmes, passant par un ressaisissement et finissant par un magnifique sourire de satisfaction personnelle. Puis il dirait à Abelforth de refuser sa demande quant à acheter des bonbons chez Honeydukes. En repassant bien entendu par la nouvelle dépression. Il s'était dit qu'il tiendrait le coup, il a déjà survécu à tant de choses...

Les deux premières semaines se passèrent assez bien, il avait des petits caprices mais arrivait à se retenir.

Les deux semaines suivantes étaient bien plus dure, mais il se motivait en allant écouter le professeur McGonagall lui faire la morale.

Les deux mois d'après, ben, il avait craqué. Tout simplement.

Oui, après tout, Albus Dumbledore n'était qu'un homme. Il avait ses petits défauts. Et l'un deux était son "addiction" aux sucreries. pourtant à chaque fois, il réessayait, il se motivait, et puis il se relâ goût sucré dans sa bouche lui manquait, sa motivation baissait de jour en jour et même les morales incessantes de notre très chère McGonagall n'y pouvait absolument rien.

Des fois, pour plaisanter, Albus Dumbledore se disait que c'était bien plus que de l'addiction, c'était de l'amour.

Le seul petit truc était qu'il lâchait un rire nerveux à chaque fois qu'il se disait ça.

Et puis un jour, une magnifique matinée d'été. Il s'était levé de mauvaise humeur, n'avait pas fait son rituel et, en regardant dans son reflet dans la glace, a définitivement abandonné.

Il s'était dit: "On est en guerre, on se bat, alors on fait de l'exercice. Et si je fais de l'exercice, je perds du poids, non? Alors pourquoi se priver de sucreries? Si je veux faire de l'exercice, il faut bien que d'abord je fasse le plein d'énergie!"

Et puis il avait souri. il s'était recouché, avait dormi une petite heure en plus, s'était levé de bonne humeur, avait fait son petit rituel, avait commencé son tri dans les divers papiers déposés sur son bureau et se gavait de sucreries en tout genre.

Il allait lui-même chez Honeydukes achetés ses friandises préférées en quantité plus qu'immense et jouait avec juste devant le nez du professeur McGonagall, qui avait, elle, abandonné toute tentative de convaincre Albus Dumbledore de se mettre au régime.

Car Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers et le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps aimait bien mangé quelque chose. Et cela, Minerva McGonagall, son frère et même Merlin tout puissant seraient incapable de l'en empêcher!


End file.
